Just another day in Highschool
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Life in high school is supposed to be fun, unless you have a member of the Generation of Miracles in your school's basketball club. In that case, for any emergency, kindly contact Kuroko Tetsuya from Seirin High. Series of AUs. Chap 1 [Kitty AU]: In which Nijimura is a softie and ends up bringing a blue eyed kitten home. Chaos ensures.


Disclaimer: Nope, nope anddddddd nope.

* * *

In hindsight, Nijimura was sure he was going to regret this decision.

That said, his fellow roommates were probably going to kill him for bringing home another stray.

But despite his tough exterior and harsh attitude, he was a big softy, and that fact could be proven easily in the form of six- assed cats that he had at home at the moment.

With a sigh, he knelt down to look into frightened baby blue eyes. Making sure to keep his distance while stretching his hand out so that the kitten knew he wasn't a threat, he softly clicked his tongue.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. It's not good for you to stay here too, there are many strays that would hurt you." A tiny squeak was his answer. Nijimura knelt there patiently, knowing that a kitten as young as this one tended to be wary since they were trying to adjust to their surroundings.

Nijimura had no idea how long he knelt there, but judging by the way he had had to adjust his position a few times so that he could get rid of the pins and needles in his legs, it was quite a while. He was almost tempted to give up when a tiny paw finally stuck out from the flat cardboard and a tiny form edged towards his palm slowly, mewling and whimpering and looking dirty.

"That's right now, it's gonna be okay. You're so small, even smaller than Akashi." Nijimura whispered as he wrapped the shivering kitten with a spare shirt he had in his bag. "It's gonna be alright now."

* * *

"NO IT'S NOT IN THE LEAST OKAY!"

Kasamatsu was on the verge of killing his fellow roommate, and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. Ootsubo, Hyuuga and Mayuzumi did look pretty annoyed. On the other hand Imayoshi and Himuro were just looking extremely amused. But then again, with Imayoshi it was hard to tell.

Sometimes the spectacled guy had his moments of creepy smiles. Maybe that was why he was the only one capable of controlling Aomine, a navy blue furred kitten that Nijimura had picked up sometime ago.

"Lay off, Yukio. And besides the rest of the cats ending up adopting you guys as their masters, didn't they." Nijimura grumbled.

"Doesn't look like we had a choice in the first place. I swear Akashi is out to get me." Mayuzumi growled. "That cat came from the deepest pit of hell itself I'm telling you. Lucky you got the mildest one, Tatsuya."

A lazy meow resounded from the bundle of purple colored furball currently lazing in Himuro's lap, purring in content as Himuro continued stroking his fur. "Atsushi can be quite a handful when he wants to be."

"Not to mention that purple furball eats as much as Kagami." Hyuuga muttered. Himuro merely chuckled in amusement.

"Oi! That's not the point! The point is Shuuzo picked up another cat! Again!" Kasamatsu snapped. "This isn't a shelter for homeless cats!"

"I swear this one will be the last, okay? 'sides, tell me you can say no to this pair of eyes." Nijimura lifted up the kitten from his arms. There was silence for a while.

"Shuu, it's too early for Halloween." Ootsubo raised an eyebrow. Nijimura gave him a deadpanned look. "He was completely drenched so I had to cover him with my shirt!"

"No, that's exactly my point. All I'm seeing is your shirt!" Ootsubo shot back.

"Huh? What do you mean he's right here-"

A tiny mew resounded, and everyone blinked for a few seconds before chaos broke out.

"Oh my god, Shuuzou, did you drop it!?"

"Where the hell is it!?"

"That's why I'm telling you, he's here! IN MY ARMS! LOOK HERE! Shou is excused because his eyes are closed! The rest of you can see!" Nijimura yelled as he unwrapped his shirt to reveal a tiny kitten sitting on his palm. Five pair of eyes gaped at the shivering bundle of fur huddled up in Nijimura's palms.

Watery baby blue eyes peered up at them.

And mewled.

"Oh my god! Where did he come from?" Hyuuga shrieked. "He wasn't there earlier!" The other five gave him deadpanned looks before turning back to Nijimura. Mayuzumi was the first to move closer to look at the kitten mewling pitifully in Nijimura's arms. "Whoa, he's really tiny. It's a miracle he's alive."

Ootsubo whistled. "I hate to admit this but he's cute."

Imayoshi peered down, and the kitten whimpered again. As if sensing its fear, Nijimura stroked the kitten gently. If he noticed it, Imayoshi didn't comment on it. "I resent the comment about my eyes, Shuuzou, but I'm with Chi-chan on this. It's freaking tiny."

"Don't call me Chi-chan!"

Before anyone else could say anything, a series of hisses and meowing alerted the humans that the cats seemed to be fighting again. Himuro immediately stood up to head over to the cat house located in the balcony. Having been left back on the ground, Murasakibara had approached Nijimura and was sniffing the new kitten in what seemed to be mild interest. Gently shooing Murasakibara off him, Nijimura stood up. "I leave you guys to handle the spitballs in there. I'm gonna shower this one."

"But you brought them back!" Kasamatsu yelled at the retreating figure of Nijimura.

"Imayoshi-san! Kasamatsu-san!" Aomine and Kise are at it again!" Himuro's voice echoed from the balcony.

"That idiot furball!" Kasamatsu scowled as he got to his feet and stormed towards the balcony, Imayoshi following behind with an exasperated sigh.

Ootsubo and Hyuuga looked at each other and shrugged. "At least our cats just hiss a lot at each other." Hyuuga remarked. "Even if Kagami does eat a lot."

Ootsubo nodded, arms still crossed over his chest. "Agreed. Although it's a pain buying all those nonsensical toys for Midorima."

* * *

A/N: I'm really supposed to be working on other fics but...this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope everyone likes this chapter! Part II will be up soon within next week hopefully!


End file.
